


Greetings Ambassador Sarek

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [48]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healer Skaron isn't sure he's the guy Sarek wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Ambassador Sarek

Greetings Ambassador Sarek,  
As written by Healer Skaron.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings Ambassador Sarek,

I am honored that you would request the assistance of an old Vulcan such as myself. It is possible that I will deny your request, however. I have little experience with Humans, and I am aware that your own bondmate was Human, as well as of your son being half-Human. What qualities do you wish for in a healer for your son's bondmate? Perhaps if I am unable to provide direct assistance, I may be able to provide you with a healer that may be more capable.

Peace and long life to you,  
Healer Skaron


End file.
